


"How Dubiously Naughty"

by Uglyoni



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat - Freeform, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock Worship, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Emotional Manipulation, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hero Worship, Humor, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Servant, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pining, Pinky - Freeform, Pride, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Royalty, Snugglemagne, Strip Tease, Stripping, Switching, Theft, Worship, badgerclops - Freeform, cum, mao mao - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglyoni/pseuds/Uglyoni
Summary: Snugglemange steals Geraldine from Mao Mao





	1. Where's Geraldine?

** _-Chapter One-_ **

** _"Where's Geraldine?"_ **

* * *

“It was strangely quiet today. So quiet, in fact, that one would be suspicious. However, to the dismay of the heroes, there was no secret underground crime family. There were no evil ploys to destroy the kingdom. There were no monsters planning to attack. It was just a quiet day. Though, some found it fit to take naps,..badgerclops…”

“Don’t drag me into your monologue, dude.” Badgerclops said, rolling onto his side to continue his nap. Getting a tad agitated, Mao Mao raises his voice a little,

“ THOUGH, SOME FOUND IT FIT TO TAKE NAPS, others took this amble time to train. It was a perfect time to sharpen the blade that was his body. The only blade sharper than his cunning wit and effortless skill was his trusty s-woooooooord, Geraldine! The only thing more reliable than himself. The hero reached out, only to realize that she wasn’t there.” Adorabat interrupted, she had been laying on the floor with her legs kicked back.

“Mao Mao, why are you talking to yourself?” “It’s called a monologue, Aorabat. It’s the narrative of a legendary heroes life and momentous accomplishments”. Adorabat deepened her voice to try to mimic Mao Mao’s only for it to come out as half gravely-half squeaky

“She continued to listen, learning important things and stuff about being a hero” Mao Mao puffs up his chest and clears his throat, looking down at Adorabat with a stern expression

“You’re doing it wrong. Now as I was saying. The hero reached out, only to realize that she wasn’t there.” His expression drops, the look of dread slowly creeping only his face. Adorabat takes a very audible sip out of a juice box before looking back to Mao Mao “Hey Mao Mao, I think Geraldine is missing” Mao Mao Screams frantically, searching around the base for his sword. He looked everywhere, not leaving any nook or cranny unseen. This caused an obscene amount of noise to the point of agitating badgerclops. As Mao Mao ran around desperately, Badgerclops grabbed him by the nape with his robot arm causing Mao Mao to curl up. Badgerclops turned Mao Mao to face him, smiling widely. Slowly, it turns into a tired and angry scowl, his eye opening up just to let Mao Mao see his seething anger.

“Hey, instead of tearing up the dang place, why don’t you just CHECK THE SURVEILLANCE FOOTAGE” Badgerclops remarked fairly passive aggressively, dropping Mao Mao back onto his feet before heading into the back. Mao Mao sheepishly points at Badgerclops when his back was turned, slightly embarrassed and a tad intimidated.

“I-I was just about to do that! Life is about the journey and not about the destination!” Mao Mao slammed on the keys of the board until the camera that had Geraldine most clearly came up. He reversed the footage to the beginning of the day and sat there, watching, waiting. Adorabat laid next to him, eating popcorn and kicking her legs back and forth. It took all of 15 minutes to catch the culprit, King Snugglemagne. He had snuck in with one of his secret passages, looked around a bit, and then took the sword with an audible “Yoink!” exiting his mouth, slinking back down the passageway and disappearing.

Mao Mao grunted and clenched his fists in anger. “After all I did for this place...Betrayal calls for vengeance” Mao Mao had stood in a moody pose, his cap flowing dramatically. This serious mood was cut by Adorabat’s childish shrieking. She ran to the back and returned with a Viking helmet and a Mace.

“WOO! DANGER! VENGEANCE! VIOLENCE!” She flailed the made around, roaring for the new adventure. However, Mao Mao held his hand up to her and shook his head.

“No, I have to do this alone. She’s mine to reclaim and I must earn her back solely by myself” He put on his helmet and hops onto his bike, revving the engine before flying off. He headed straight to King Snugglemagne’s castle only to find out that he too was missing. _“He couldn’t have gone far”_ Mao Mao had thought, searching in all of the King’s regular places. He had spent an hour harassing sweetypies before he came along to Kevin. Mao Mao back him into a corner, his disposition that of a deranged person. “Have you seen the King, Kevin?”

“N-No, I’ve been picnicking all day” Mao Mao’s got desperate and creepy in an attempt to sound more sweet,

“ You’re not lying to me are you? That’d be a bad thing to do”

“I’m- I’m nawt, I pwomise!” Kevin replied, shakily fidgeting with his picnic basket. Mao Mao’s eye twitched, his sweet facade immediately breaking. He held Kevin up by his overalls and began yelling.

“THIS IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE, I NEED TO KNOW WHERE HE IS AND I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW” “H-he’s in his underground woom! Pwease don’t yell at me!” Kevin trembled a large amount before Mao Mao put him down. Mao Mao gives the sweetypie a nice pat on the head before heading toward the familiar chamber, yelling out behind him. “YOU'RE A GOOD KID, KEVIIIIIIIN”. Mao Mao eventually arrived, hearing piano music and loud yells. This kicking in Mao Mao’s hero instincts and and he bashes the door open...


	2. Good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mao Mao is a really good boy

_ **-Chapter two-** _

_ **“Good boy”** _

* * *

A shroud of hot air that smells of sweat expels outwards towards Mao Mao, him getting a glimpse of what had caused the screaming. The king was bent over along a table as beads were slowly pulled out of his anus. Pinky was spanking his ass, being the one pulling the anal beads. They were both relatively nude except for harnesses strapped to their chests. Pinky turns around and speaks in his gravelly voice. “Aaa! You're letting the stank out”. His small frame presses against Snugglemagne’s ass, motorboating his cheeks quickly after the beads were removed. King Snugglemagne turned around, his cheeks engulfed in blush as he seductively cooed to Mao Mao.

“Oh, sheriff! How dubiously naughty of you to interrupt my meeting~”

“Shut up and sit on my face” Pinky said, fully invested in the king's rump. The king complies, plopping his rear onto p pinky’s face as the rhino laid down. He made gross grunting and moaning noises, pleasing himself to the ass suffocation. Mao Mao’s face floods with blush from embarrassment, shielding his eyes from the scene.

“I didn't want to intrude, I just want my sword back” Mao Mao stated with a tremor in his voice. Pinky lewdly stroked himself off, his hands pumping his thick shaft. He didn't even care about the situation, he just wanted to continue their “meeting”.

“Well, I'm sorry sheriff, but I clearly own it for as long as I desire to” Snugglemagne says with a quite snide manner. This makes Mao Mao unveil his eyes, a look of confusion but mostly anger strewn across his face. “You really shouldn't give me that look, sheriff. You really must read the fine print. However, I can give it back to you if you do one thing~”. Mao Mao’s ears perk up, getting all excited.

“Anything!” He shouted before his face drops, immediately regretting his choice of wording.

“Too late to take it back now~ The task requires me to...examine your mouth.” Snugglemagne gets up from his sitting position, leaving Pinky without an ass to admire, making him a little agitated. Keeping his word, Mao Mao shuffles over to the king. He reluctantly opens his mouth only to be met with immediate fingers down his throat. The King’s big paws feeling how soft his tongue was, how warm his mouth is, and how tight his throat was. The exploration of his mouth causes Mao Mao to gag, eventually forcing him onto his knees as his eyes watered up. “I was just about to tell you to do that, you're leagues ahead, Mr.Sheriff” Snugglemagne removes his fingers from Mao Mao’s mouth to pat his head. “Now keep it wide open, then imagine this is an ice cream cone”. The king had rested his fat girth on top of Mao Mao’s face, rubbing gently against it. Mao Mao knew where this was going and began to lick his shaft. In response, the king shakes his head and smacks the side of Mao Mao’s cheek with his erect cock. “Don't get too ahead of yourself. You must worship it before you're allowed to taste” Pinky sat on a chair in the back, jerking off to the interaction.

“You're lucky I like being cucked, sheriff” He continues his gross little grunts as he pumps into his hands.

“W-worship?” Mao Mao exclaimed nervously, his hand holding himself up against Snugglemagne’s thigh.

“Yes, worship. Tell me how great it is and how much you want it” Snugglemagne replied.

“I don't think I can-” Snugglemagne interrupted Mao Mao , smacking him once more in the face with his his dick.

“I know you're perfectly capable of it...or are you so meek that you can't even throw simple words together”. Mao Mao’s ego immediately got the better of him, the king challenging his pride.

“Your cock is so admirable, so thick and long. It puts many others to shame. I desire your potent spunk down my throat!” Mao Mao was clearly faking it, nonetheless, Snugglemagne did see fit to compliment him.

“You're such a good boy, I'm proud of you” Snugglemagne said with a smile. Mao Mao’s heart began to flutter, feeling giddy inside. He loved it, he wanted the king to remain proud of him so he started to beg wholeheartedly.

“Please, I want you to fill my throat, my liege...I want your taste to stain my tongue, I want your wonderful cock to abuse my throat” Mao Mao pleaded, slowly getting erect. Snugglemagne had to stop himself from slamming into his mouth right then and there, his tip firmly prodding the sheriff's lips.

“That's adoooorable~ Does the sheriff like being called a good boy? Well does he?” The king said, rubbing the top of Mao Mao’s head. Mao Mao patiently waited, licking the King’s shaft as he spoke. Mao Mao then whimpered loudly, wanting badly to please.

“Yes, I like being a good boy. Please let me be your good boy!” His hips swayed eagerly, his mouth opening wide for the King’s girth.

“You're quite adorable like this, I should remind you how proud I am of you more often~” Snugglemagne grabs his meat from the base, resting his precum- leaking tip along the sheriff’s tongue. “The real fun can begin now~”. Pinky butted in from the background. “Ouch! I'm still here, you know…”

* * *

(Here's a pic of one of the best characters in the show)

https://imgur.com/w3MUzx9 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make a drawing for each chapter! Now the next chapter will actually be on Friday the 20th.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pp

_ **-Chapter 3- ** _

_ **“the initiation pt.1”** _

Mao Mao’s eyes stared intently at the meat resting against his tongue, a small huff exiting his mouth. The king cupped his hand against the sheriff's cheek, slowly transitioning into soft caresses. “Normally I'd try something drastic to make you more...PR friendly for your job. Who could've known that all it took was a little teensy word~ Ahahaha!” Snugglemagne boomed, letting out a loud guffaw. Mao Mao’s eyes drift away out of embarrassment. “It's okay to be a little embarrassed when someone compliments you. Now be a good boy and look your king in the eyes when he's talking to you”. Mao Mao returns his gaze back to the king, watching Snugglemagne move his hands slowly towards Mao Mao’s head. He gets a nice hold before pulling Mao Mao’s head down to his base at a snail’s pace, allowing the sheriff to feel every inch of the King’s barbed girth slide against his tongue. Mao Mao’s gagged a quite violently. It was quite the mouth full and the king had no intention of pulling it out yet. Snugglemagne engulfed himself in the pleasure of hearing the little cat choke against his rock hard shaft. He held it there for a few seconds; letting Mao Mao kiss his waist for a brief moment before pulling back. This was really only to allow Mao Mao to breathe. He grinds his shaft against the sheriff's face and erupts once more, “You're a natural at this. I really am proud of you for taking it all on your first try~”. He holds his fist up to his face, his pinky against his cheek, “you'll come to find that with practice, you'll be able to kiss my waist with ease, my dearest sheriff~”. Pinky giggles in the background, enjoying the show very much. The sight caused him to double pump into his hands.

“I call dibs next, he has to if he wants in completely!” The ugly pink thing grunted, intent on seeing what Mao Mao could take.

“He is correct, Mr.Sheriff. However, I'm sure you're ready to be a good boy and take on all that sees fit”. The king gently caresses Mao Mao’s face, giving the sheriff a sly but reassuring smirk. “Y-yes” Mao Mao perks up and recollects his composure. “Yes, I would like that very much”. “How lovely, this will be absolutely exhilarating. Ohoho~!” The king replied, stuffing his meat back down Mao Mao’s throat. He gets a firm grip of the sheriff's head and begins pumping. The sounds of Mao Mao gagging only fueling the King’s arousal. He forces the black cat to the hilt with every buck, Snugglemagne’s heavy balls slapping against his throat. Mao Mao’s tongue is stained with the king's taste, hit pre coating Mao Mao’s mouth. The king thrusts so hard into Mao Mao’s mouth that he's pinned to the ground. Snugglemagne pipes down the sheriff’s throat, his dick twitching frantically. With each passing second, the king draws closer to his climax. His body tenses up and his back arches. The King’s hands hold Mao Mao’s head in place as he eventually came down the sheriff’s throat, frantically thrusting and face-fuckinh Mao Mao until his throbs came to an end. His hot and thick cream flooding Mao Mao’s mouth, a little bit of which spilling out of his nose. The king slowly pulls out and rolls over onto his back; quite satisfied with his most recent act of debauchery. “ Now it's your turn, sheriff~” the king exclaimed, grabbing his thick rump and spreading them a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is really short, I've just been really invested in fire emblem. And seeing as it's super short and doesn't even have a drawing this week, the first comment can choose what other character is in this little "club". Again, apologies.  
-Sinful ugly boy


	4. Mew Mew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badgerclops is a cute boyfriend

** _-Chapter 4-_ **

** _“Mew Mew”_ **

Mao Mao reluctantly got into position, resting his waist between the King’ thighs. The soft heat betwixt Snugglemange’s legs warming up up his gloves. 

“I-...haven’t really done this withou-”

“The badger? Well, he’ll be here shortly. Technically he would of been here earlier but he typically has you to watch your...deputy. She’s quite the violent one” Snugglemange interrupted, giving off a coy grin.

“Eh-, give me a moment”Stunned, Mao Mao runs to a quiet place to call badgerclops. This silence, however, is immediately destroyed as Snugglemange and Pinky immediately go back out it. The King’s moans and seductive giggles being overpowered only by the rhino’s weird grunts. The phone clicks, badgerclops picking up on the other line.

“Yellow” badgerclops said nonchalantly, picking at his belly button link.

“Badgerclops, do you know where I am right now?” Mao Mao said, impatiently tapping his foot onto the ground.

“The King’s weird sex dungeon thing?” He continued with no reflection of surprise or intrigue.

“WHY ARE YOU SO MATTER-OF-FACT ABOUT IT?!?!” Mao Mao shouted, annoyed by the response.

“I mean, you asked me so I don’t know why you’re upset.” He takes a large bite out of an apple, making sure the crunch is very audible through the phone.

“COME HERE THIS INSTANT!” 

“Heheh, okay” Badgerclops aims his mechanical arm away from him, refusing to lift himself off the couch. He’s slowly dragged across the couch and floor, bumping into the walls before rocketing out of their house, giggling like an idiot the entire time. It takes all of five minutes for him to arrive, his arm dragging his body against the floor once more, stopping when he bounces against Mao Mao’s leg. “What’s up, Mao Mao-Mao”

“Don’t call me that- Why is the king familiar with you in this context” Mao Mao looks down to badgerclops as he lays on the ground; continuing to eat his apple.

“Sometimes a man needs his pp sucked” He replied in a joking manner, eventually standing up.

“Don’t be so immature about the situation” The sheriff pouted, thoroughly annoyed.

“Hey, from the looks of it you enjoy it too” Bagderclops cupped Mao Mao’s cheek in his hand, whipping off the cum that had oozed along the cracks of the sheriff’s mouth. This immediately made Mao Mao blush in embarrassment. Holding Mao Mao other cheek in his hand, he pulls the cat into a kiss. His tongue invades Mao Mao’s mouth, swirling around roughly and overpowering Mao Mao’s. Badgerclops held onto his head for a few moments longer before pulling away from the sloppy kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. “Hmmm...Snugglemange? I wouldn’t blame you. Ol Blue is kinda vanilla, Bun is kinda too kinky for my tastes and Pinky is just...ugh” Badgerclops shudders by the thought. “I mean, since you’re here now you can be my favorite now, Mew Mew”. Badgerclops is embarrassing Mao Mao into submission, the lower half of his face ducking into his cape as his face gets redder by the second. The cat’s mannerisms slipping into reluctive shyness. “Now, as much as I’d love to take you on myself, we are five steps away from the event and I want to know who came - no pun intended - this week. So let’s go in” Badgerclops had kneeled down to expose and kiss Mao Mao’s neck. His hands rubbing down the sheriff’s sides before he stands back up and holds Mao Mao’s hand, leading him back into the room.

“We’ve been awaiting your arrival Badgerclops” Snugglemange states as the two enter the room. Pinky balls deep inside the king. He tried to play it off as if he could handle it but he was a second away from losing himself in a pile of lust and moans.

“Yeah, hi, if Mao Mao comes here then I get first dibs.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself around such a delectable creature” the king said with a sexual aura to him, holding his pinky finger in the air.

“I’m sure you’ll manage to find some self control” Badgerclops grunted with a scowl on his face, readying up his laser and aiming towards the king.

“I-I’m sure I’ll have power to keep it in my pants” Snugglemange said, a wad of sweat dropping down his forehead as he’s threatened.

“I’m glad we have an understanding, now everyone tell how much of a good boy he is. He absolutely loves the praise”. Badgerclops stood behind Mao Mao, playing with his cute little cheeks much to his dismay.

“Don’t I get any say in thi-” Mao Mao started.

“Hahah, no” Badgerclops immediately replied, not letting the cat finish. “Now be a good boy and accept your praise, Mew Mew” Badgerclops said with a much more gentle cadence, rubbing his sides once more. Mao Mao swallows his pride and prepares for the onslaught of compliments, taking a deep gulp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about me going silent last week. My laptop I use to write with died so i had to improvise! Back to back chapters coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be ready Friday 20th 10pm Cst  
(Edit: I thought about it and why am I being so stingy? I'll have something up by tomorrow)


End file.
